1. Field of the Invention
The current invention is about fixators which are used in High Tibial Osteotomy (HTO) surgeries. The invention is especially related with a new High Tibial Osteotomy (HTO) external fixator that shortens the operation time and makes the surgery easier for the surgeon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a pathology that is accelerating the gonarthrosis development when the mechanical axis alignment of the lower extremity is in varus position and narrowing of the medial knee joint space.
The High Tibial Osteotomy application from the proximal of the Tibia achieve the neutral position (neutral alignment: the mechanical axis alignment of the lower extremity passing through the middle of the knee joint or maximum 8 mm from the medial) of the mechanical axis and stops the gonoarthrosis process or slows it down.
HTO (High Tibial Osteotomy) applications can be accomplished from lateral as closed wedge, from medial open wedge or as dome osteotomies. Different implants (plate, staple, circular or uniplaner fixator etc.) are used at all these osteotomy choices.
At the open surgery applications from medial or lateral some problems like infection or nonunion can be seen. In addition some troubles could be seen at the stability which the fixation material provides.
Sometimes correction loss could be seen during the osteotomy when the opposite cortex breaks. After not stable fixation weight bearing cannot be given so the rehabilitation period of the patient is prolonged besides the healing time is prolonged too. At the big incision surgeries infection can occur because of the big incision. A solution is need that resolves this kind of problems and that helps the patient to heal soon.